The Return Of Garlic Jr
by darkjames78
Summary: When Garlic Jr. Returns stronger than ever, it is up to Goku and his friends to stop Him.Please Review Thanks!
1. Birth of evil

A DBZ Fanfic 

please be nice it's my first try and I don't know much about the garlic jr. saga.  
This is based in the 3 years before the androids arrived.

"Hey Gohan hurry up your mom'll kill me if I don't have you home soon!  
Krillin was worrying over the androids yet again. "Better stop this"  
he thought to himself. Of course it shouldn't have been the androids that he be worrying about as deep in space, a foe supposedly defeated a short time ago was once again stirring.  
Garlic Jr. sat concealed in the dead zone, curled up in a ball. He was more insane than ever but enslaving the world was not his thought now. The only thing he could think about was revenge. Revenge on those who had decieved and defeated him.  
That little brat Gohan would definitely be for starters, then the namek Picollo and of course the bald guy Krillin.

Krillin snapped back out of his daydreaming. He knew that training and defeating the androids should be his prime concerns,  
but he had a niggling feeling in the back of his head that something much, much worse was coming.  
He would never bring this up to Goku or Picollo as they would laugh or groan.

Garlic Jr. never moved. He never cried out. He just sat and thought of revenge on those who had clawed away his life and sealed him in the dead zone once again. But these thoughts were not in vain. For as Garlic Jr. was sucked into the dead zone he already had a back up plan. Deep in space, there was a second makyo star. All he had to do was drift in space, concealed in the dead zone, it might be years and he would come to the second makyo star. Something so powerful that when he grabbed hold of it's power, he would be almost invincible. He had waited for what seemed only like a year when he saw a looming sun in front of him.  
The makyo star was huge. It seemed to consume the entire galaxy and it's power was beyond belief. The last time he had enslaved the earth's people he had drawn power from the weaker makyo star. Now it would be different.

"Goku"!!! "Hey Krillin how's it goin'?" "Good Goku but I-" "Shut up and start training"!! "Picollo you never change" Krillin pouted. They were standing outside of master Roshi's house. Picollo was preparing Gohan for another long day at training. The androids would be arriving in two years and  
they needed all the strength they could get.

Garlic Jr. began to execute his plan. It was a huge risk, and would most likely kill him, but if he succeeded it would be well worth it. He braced himself, and began to absorb the makyo star. Garlic Jr. felt the immense power of the makyo star run through him like a million porcupines having a war inside his body. He quadrupled in size and yelled in agony. He pressed on, bringing in more and more energy from the enormous makyo star. The makyo star's light was gradually disintegrating but so was Garlic Jr.'s life force. Still he noticed the red barrier that was the dead zone was growing thinner and thinner. He wanted to stop. Every part of his mind and body screamed for him to stop but again he continued. He was at death's door-he knew it but he also noticed that the dead zone had completely disintegrated around him. He couldn't stop now though. If he did the makyo star's power would completely incinerate him and then all his efforts would be in vain.

"Come at me Gohan, NOW!!" Gohan flew along the ground and met picollo's call with a firm punch to the jaw. Picollo reeled back caught out by Gohan's speed and flailed miserably in a blind attempt to strike him one back. They were training on south island and again the mysterious power picollo felt was getting stronger. 'Still,' he thought, 'I think showing Gohan who's boss is more important than investigating this energy-!!' Gohan met him with a huge ki blast, fired up high and nailed him sqaure in the chest.

Garlic Jr. stood, the embodiement of power, and raised his fist in the direction of the yar-drat planet. His fist burned with a blue aura and his skin had changed from a greenish blue to a deep red. His eyes had changed into dark yellow slits and of course, he had doubled in size. The yar-drat planet never stood a chance. It exploded mildly as if it were a gentle fireworks display. Bits of the planet flew in every direction, some even towards Garlic Jr.! But that didn't make any difference. They were incinerated by his power well before they reached him. Pleased, he flew off into the direction of earth with death in his eyes.

Garlic landed soundlessly in hercule city. There was no way he could pretend to be anything here. He was to terrible, too powerful and to maniacal. But would he be to power ful for the Z fighters?


	2. First Victim

Arrival On Earth

Sorry it took so long.

Garlic Rushed to planet Earth and arrived within seconds of taking off. "Powerful and fast" He said to himself and flew off towards the one energy he wanted most: Gohans. He noticed a lot of dead bodies in his wake and soon became to grasp just how powerful he had become. His eyes Red-Rimmed and foaming at the mouth, Garlic Jr. took off.

"AHHhh"!! Picollo struck Gohan with huge fury over what had happened the other day. Gohan flew backwards into the dirt and soon emerged, shaking from head to toe. "COME ON"!! Picollo yelled as he struck again, this time firm in the jaw. "Picollo take it easy" said Goku, taking a a small rest."Goku the androids won't hold back so I'm not holding back"! He roared. Goku sighed, again Gohan was being pushed to his limit and forced to overcome them. True, he was proud of Gohan for taking it all in his stride as he watched Gohan dodge a powerful blast from Picollo, aimed right at his head. Things were flaring up.

Garlic flew towards Gohan's power, burning everything in his path and decreasing the earth's population by at least 100 every second. He was just a couple of hundred miles away from Gohan's energy when a burning golden aura blocked his path. Garlic Jr. looked him up and down, He had hair that seemed to glow and was wearing an unusual armour. It was Vegeta.

"Huh"? Goku snapped out of his daydream about yes, food to realise a power rising high up. He recognized it as Vegeta but there was another power and it seemed beyond belief. Goku fell to the ground clutching his temples and yelling. The power was so great that it burned his mind from miles away. He got up and powered to a super saiyan, and flew off to meet the duo.

" And who might you be"? Garlic Jr. Snarled, foaming at the mouth like a dog. " I might be the one to take you down"! Yelled Vegeta. Of course deep in his mind he was unnerved at the power that this monster produced when he hadn't powered up in the slightest. "Ha, I recognise that power, another saiyan"? "I am, and I am the prince of all saiyans"! Vegeta proclaimed and rushed into battle.

"GOKU WHERE ARE YOU GOING??" roared Picollo. " DON'T LEAVE COME BACK"!!! His efforts were in vain, as nothing could ever keep Goku from a fight. Goku flew on, desperately wanting a fight. He sensed the two powers increase greatly. The party was starting without him.

Vegeta flew in recklessley and aimed a strong punch at Garlic Jr.'s stomach. It connected with a loud crunch of broken bones. Vegeta smirked but then realised that the broken bones were his. He yelled in pain and attempted to jump back out of range of one of Garlic Jr's punches/kicks. Garlic knew what was happening and flicked out his fist. He was surprised. All that had happened was the warrior had gone through three mountains.


End file.
